1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wind power systems. More specifically, the invention relates to vertically oriented wind systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Vertical axis wind systems offer a number of advantages over horizontal axis wind systems. For example, vertical axis systems can harness wind from any direction without reorienting any of the structure as required with a horizontal axis wind system. However, existing vertical axis wind systems may have difficulties with, for instance, aerodynamic efficiency, vibrations and securing blade assemblies in position. With interest growing in wind power to replace or supplement power received from fossil fuels and nuclear sources, there is a corresponding interest in vertical axis wind systems.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved vertical axis wind system.